


What's Your Number?

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Gerard, Hickeys, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Top Frank, naked cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard love each other and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Number?

"So, how many have you had?", Frank asked curiously.

Frank and Gerard were strewn across the sheets, limbs tangled together, bodies pressed against each other. They had been like this for most of the day, just lazing around, enjoying each other's company before Frank went away. Because of his work, Frank had to travel a lot and Gerard hated it when Frank left. He was terrified that Frank wouldn't come back, that he would find someone else and even though Frank assured him that it would never happen, Gerard was a little paranoid.

"What do you mean?", Gerard turned his head to look at Frank. 

"I mean, what's your number?", Frank smiled, stroking Gerard's hair.

"Oh. Oh. How many people have I slept with?", Gerard checked. "That's not a conversation I want to have"

"Why not? I'll tell you mine", Frank promised.

"I don't want to tell you, it's embarrassing", Gerard hid his face in the pillow.

"Gee honey, I don't care how many, I'm just curious", Frank placed a gentle kiss on Gerard forehead.

"Really? You have to promise not to judge me", Gerard warned. "You can't even comment, okay?"

Frank nodded and motioned locking his lips. Gerard giggled and turned to Frank.

"I'll feel better if you go first", Gerard said.

"Okay, my number is 7", Frank grinned. "Your turn"

"I don't want to say it now!", Gerard scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Come on Gee, just tell me", Frank whined.

Gerard pouted and shook his head, trying to crawl away under the duvet. Frank grabbed his waist and hauled him back up. He pulled Gerard towards him until Gerard was lying on top of him, back pressed to Frank's chest. 

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me", Frank chuckled, snaking his arms around Gerard waist.

"Okay, okay", Gerard took a deep breath. "Now I don't know for sure but my estimate is... Early 40's"

"40?", Frank choked out. "Seriously?"

"Hey, you promised not to judge me", Gerard reminded him.

"Yeah it's just... It's a lot", Frank shrugged, letting Gerard go.

Gerard rolled off Frank and lay to face away from him. 

"Shut up, I'm a slut, I know", Gerard whispered.

"Gee, I don't care how many people you've slept with", Frank rolled his eyes. "So, maybe you're a bit of a slut, but you're my slut and I love you"

Gerard smiled and turned back to face Frank. Gerard kissed Frank, cupping his jaw softly. 

"Love you too", Gerard mumbled against Frank's lips.

"So... Who was the best in bed?", Frank grinned. 

Gerard burst out laughing, and slapped Frank lightly on the arm.

"You can't ask me that!", Gerard protested. 

"Why not? I'll tell you about my old, mostly non existent sex life", Frank smirked.

"Obviously, you are the best I've ever had", Gerard smiled, stroking his hand up Frank's naked side. 

"Well obviously", Frank laughed jokingly. "Okay, how about your first?"

"My first? I was 16, he was 19, his name was Bert, he was really sweet and caring but we didn't really know what we were doing so it hurt a lot", Gerard shivered at the memory. "He loved me though"

Frank nodded, listening even though he hated the idea of Gerard with anyone else. 

"I'm glad he loved you. Everyone's first time should be special", Frank smiled. 

"What about yours?", Gerard asked.

"We were both 18, she was really pretty, called Jamia, she was my best friend", Frank shrugged.

"She?!", Gerard eyes widened.

"I was pretty sure that I was gay at that point, I still wanted to check though", Frank explained.

"What about your first time with a guy?", Gerard pushed.

"I was 19, he was a one night stand, I can't even remember his name, he was kind though", Frank smiled sadly.

"Baby...", Gerard said sympathetically. "I'm sorry that it wasn't special for you"

"It's okay, you've made up for it", Frank smirked. "You're more special to me than anyone else could ever be"

"God, I love you", Gerard breathed.

"Yeah? Show me", Frank grinned. 

Gerard smiled back and climbed on top of Frank. He straddled him, leaning down and placing little kisses all over his face and neck. Gerard grinded softly on Frank, rubbing their growing erections together. When Frank let out a breathy moan, Gerard slipped his tongue into Frank's mouth, kissing him passionately.

When Gerard kissed down the side of Frank's neck, sucking love bites into him, Frank moaned loudly.

"Baby... Love you", Frank groaned.

Gerard just chuckled and rubbed his hands up Frank's chest. He slid down the bed, coming to straddle Frank's knees.

"You kick me, I'll bite your dick off, 'kay?", Gerard grinned, leaning down to kiss the top of Frank's cock.

Frank laughed and closed his eyes slightly as Gerard took him into his mouth. Frank bucked his hips towards Gerard, arching his back and gripping the sheets.

"Honey... So good to me", Frank gasped as Gerard deep throated.

Gerard moaned around Frank, sending vibrations up Frank's body, making him twitch and buck his hips even more. 

"Fuck... Shit, Gee... I... Fuck", Frank panted. Gerard swirled his tongue around Frank before pulling away.

Frank looked down at Gerard in horror and Gerard just sat there with a dick-sucking grin on his face. 

"Gee... Please", Frank whispered.

"Please what, sugar?", Gerard teased.

"Do something... Please", Frank moaned.

"Sure thing babe", Gerard smirked, climbing on top of Frank again. 

Frank's breath hitched when Gerard rubbed against him, he was so close to coming already and Gerard really wasn't helping. 

"Gonna ride you honey", Gerard smiled softly, reaching behind to stretch himself out. 

He had two fingers inside his ass, writhing and moaning above Frank, and Frank couldn't handle it. He roughly grabbed at Gerard's sides, trying to pull him towards him, but Gerard resisted and continued fingering himself. Gerard let his mouth hang open, allowing throaty gasps to escape him as Frank watched. 

"Babe please", Frank begged, willing Gerard to hurry. 

Gerard removed his fingers and placed his hands on Frank's shoulders, feeling the tense muscle beneath. Gerard sank slowly onto Frank's cock, feeling the drag as he was filled up. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as Gerard sat down, his ass resting on Frank's hips. 

Frank was just going crazy, thrusting his hips erratically, eyes closed, mouth gaping obscenely. Sweat dripped down his face and Gerard leaned down to lick at Frank's exposed collarbones. The change in angle forced Frank even deeper and Gerard jolted, his prostate being pressed. Gerard rocked slowly back and forth, loving the feel of Frank inside him, the connection overwhelming. 

"Faster... Please Gee", Frank pleaded, his hips thrusting up to meet Gerard. 

Gerard let out "ah's" every time that Frank hit his prostate, building a rhythm, setting a fast pace. He rolled his hips faster, Frank throwing his head back as his self control evaporated and he came inside of Gerard.

Gerard kept moving his hips, desperately needing release and Frank stroked his cock, sending him into orgasm. Gerard spilled hot cum over Frank's hand and chest, filthy moans flying from his mouth. Frank watched in awe of his boyfriend, loving him more every second.

Gerard rolled onto the bed next to Frank and groaned, still stunned from the incredible sex. Frank panted, shuffling closer to Gerard and gently kissing his cheek. 

They lay for a while in a post sex haze, just appreciating each other. They caught each other's eye and giggled, hands still roaming all over the other. 

"Round two?", Gerard grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos or comments if you liked it!


End file.
